I am...
by Sera1
Summary: My name is Stormchaser... I am a Suicune... And this is my story...
1. The world's too big!

Me: We don't own Pokemon. There. Are you happy now?

Vurso: We won't bore you with talking, so, on with the fic.

*********************

My name is Stormchaser.

I am a Suicune.

And this is my story.

I was an accident. Yes, that's right. An accident. I am the result of an accidental mating between a Gyarados and an Arcanine. At least, that's what my mother told me, and as she had always been truthful to me, I accepted her story.

But I digress. I shall start at the beginning.

***

I opened my eyes and whimpered. A large, warm tongue gently scraped over me, and I hushed. I looked up, and I saw the first thing I ever saw in my life. The kind, gentle face of a female Arcanine.

I whimpered again, and again the warm tongue hushed me. I closed my eyes, and burrowed my head into my mother's side, searching for milk.

That was the routine for the next few weeks. Sleep, eat, cry, and poop. There wasn't much else I could do, after all.

I was a month old when my mother took me outside for the first time. My first impression was that it was too bright. The second was that it was too big. The third was that it was too loud. In response to all of this, I closed my eyes, sat down on my tiny butt, and wailed.

My mother was instantly at my side, and again I felt her gently licking me. My crying was reduced to tiny whimpers, and I slowly opened my eyes again.

It was still bright, but it wasn't as bad as before. And my crying had helped to shut up some of the creatures that were making noise, which I learned later were called Pidgey and Rattata. It was still big, though.

I decided that just sitting there was boring, and I slowly stood on my shaky little legs. I looked up proudly at my mother, and suddenly found out that I was very, very short.

My mom smiled down at me, and said softly, "Good girl. Now, why don't you try walking?"

__

What's walking? I thought. It didn't occur to me to wonder how I could understand her. I learned later that all Pokemon babies could understand their parents from when they were little. They just didn't know some of the words, and couldn't talk themselves.

My mom smiled, and took a couple of slow steps forward. "This is walking." I watched her carefully, until I felt I could remember how to walk on my own.

I slowly lifted up one of my paws, and set it down a little bit away from me. I then did the same with a back paw. As it seemed to be safe, I moved both of my other paws at the same time.

And promptly fell over.

I was too close to the ground for anything to be hurt but my dignity, though. Sometimes, it's good to be short.

I lay on my back in the cool grass, and looked up at the light blue sky. I had decided I liked that color, by the time my mother's head appeared over me, smiling.

"Good try, but take it slower next time, until you get the hang of it." She said, laughing. Copying her, I opened my mouth, and laughed, waving my paws in the air.

My mother gently nuzzled my belly, and used her huge nose to push my leg out, so that my paw stretched out. I noticed that my paw was too big for my leg.

"You'll be a big one, that's for sure." My mom said, before she gently picked me up by the scruff of the neck, and carried me inside the den.

During the next week, my mother took me outside every day, and slowly my walking improved.

"Good job, Little One." My mother praised me as I scampered to her side from the entrance to the den. I smiled happily, and raced a circle around her. She laughed, and made like she was going to catch me. It was all in play, though.

There was a loud noise over me, and I cowered close to the ground, whimpering.

"Little One, we have to get inside. There's a storm coming." My mother said, picking me up by the scruff of the neck. While she carried me, I noticed some things falling from the sky. My mother seemed nervous about them, and I decided that they must be dangerous, if mom was so afraid of them.

She gently dropped me in the dry leaves and grass that served as bedding, and curled up around me. I would have none of it, though. I wanted to watch, to find out exactly what a storm was.

"Little One, no." My mom said, but I didn't listen. She tried to grab the scruff of my neck, but I was out of reach.

I ran up the tunnel to the entrance, often falling because of my big feet. It seemed a whole lot longer from down here. Finally, I got there, and lay down in a corner, out of the rain.

What I saw amazed me. Rain poured from the sky, and was whipped to a frenzy by the wind. Huge bolts of lightning crashed down, and I saw many trees fall because of it. The sound was deafening, and I shivered where I lay.

I was dimly aware of my mom lying down behind me, but, thankfully, she didn't take me back. If she had, I wouldn't have seen what I saw next.

A large, yellow bird with a long beak and spiky feathers landed in the clearing, followed by a smaller version of it. They seemed to be waiting for something, and I wondered why the lightning didn't bother them. I had had no experience yet with electric types.

What they were waiting for soon arrived. A large, yellow creature on four legs with black stripes and large teeth slowly padded into our clearing. What looked like a purple cloud flowed from its neck, and the creature's tail looked like one of the lightning bolts striking down nearby. Like the bird, the creature was followed by a miniature version of itself.

"You're late, Raikou." The larger bird squawked.

"I apologize, Zapdos. Young Lightning here can not travel very fast yet."

"Forgiven." Zapdos said. "What is the news?"

"Articuno still refuses to name his successor. The only information I could pry out of him was that his descendant was female, and that she wasn't an Articuno. Although, with Articuno as her sire, she will still be unique." Raikou rumbled.

"A new legendary? Impossible!" Zapdos' feathers stood on end for a second.

"Not impossible. Mewtwo is new to the group."

"But he was genetically engineered. He did not come about through breeding."

"Be that as it may, the news that Articuno's successor is female is good. You know as well as I that all of the young ones born among us have been male. We need a female legendary. Or else all of our children will be forced to take more common Pokemon as mates. And that could weaken our descendant's powers."

"I know, I know…" Zapdos sighed.

"So, we find her as soon as possible." Raikou concluded. "I'll tell Entei, Ho-oh, Mew, and Celebi."

"That leaves me with Moltres, Mewtwo, and Lugia. But how do we find her when we don't even know what she looks like?" Zapdos spread his wings in annoyance.

"Just look for a Pokemon that you've never seen before!" Raikou shouted as he turned and bounded off. Lightning, the young Raikou, paused before following his father. Our eyes briefly and accidentally met for an instant, before he bounded away.

Zapdos squawked in annoyance, and took off, his son following close behind. About ten minutes after they were both gone, the storm started to abate.

"Come on." My mom murmured in my ear. I jumped, because I had completely forgotten that she was there.

That day, my mother moved me to a new den, and she never told me why.

*********************

Me: Okay, I'll end this chapter here, and let all of you yell at me.

Firethroat: You're kidding, right?

Me: Nope. *Holds up a portable CD player and some headphones. * Although, these may help.

Vurso: Good point. Have any extra?

Me: Sure. *Hands each of them a CD player and some headphones, along with some CDs and batteries. *

Firethroat: Cool. *While listening to heavy metal. * PLEASE REVIEW!

Vurso: -_-' He really should turn that thing down, before he makes himself deaf…

Me: No kidding.


	2. Fishing? Me? Help!

Me: Here's chapter two.

Vurso: Not like Sera has anything better to do, since she's grounded.

Firethroat: Want me to toast your mom, Sera?

Me: Naw. Even if she does ground me sometimes, I still love her.

Firethroat: … Right. Anyways, on with the fic.

Vurso: Hey! That's my line!

*They start fighting. *

Me: *Sighs and starts typing, between ducking as things fly through the air over me. *

*********************

I sighed softly as I looked down at my reflection in the puddle. My mom's face appeared behind me, and I looked up into her eyes.

"Why am I so different, Mama?"

My mother gently licked the top of my head, and said, "Because you are. Besides, I wouldn't have you any other way."

I was six months old now, and my mother had recently rejoined her old pack. Which meant bad news for me. The young Growlithe refused to accept me as one of them, and the others in the pack weren't much better. The only one who truly accepted me was my mother.

I growled softly. "But everyone else in the pack hates me."

"I don't hate you." My mom told me in a matter of fact way. "And neither do they. They just don't know you yet."

I snorted. "And they don't want to get to know me."

"Just give them time." A howl sounded, and my mom stood up. "It's time me for to go off to hunt. Now you be good." I smiled innocently. My mom started to walk off, then turned back. "Little One."

"What?" I asked, putting on my most innocent face.

"No battling." While I cursed mildly under my breath, my mom bounded off to join the other hunters.

I looked again in the puddle. What stared back definitely wasn't a Growlithe. A white muzzle, the wispy beginnings of a white beard, a head ornament made up of three points, and light blue fur was what I could see. What the puddle didn't show was my ribbon tail, my purple fur cape… thingy, and white diamond spots.

__

What am _I?_ I wondered. I narrowed my red eyes, and growled. Finally, I splashed the puddle with one of my still overly large paws, dispersing the image. I turned and stalked away, back toward the pack.

I lay down in my usual spot on an outcropping of rock, and closed my eyes, to doze in the sun. Alas, it wasn't to be.

"Hey, guys, look, it's the fire-less wonder." I tensed momentarily.

__

Oh, great. Doesn't this guy have anything better to do than bother me? I groaned mentally. I opened my eyes to look up into the face of Racer, one of the Growlithe my age.

"Scram, Racer. I'm trying to take a nap." I curled up with my back to him, and hoped that he would go away.

I jumped up and yelped as an ember landed on my back. A chorus of laughs told me exactly who was responsible.

I turned, growling, to find Racer and his two goons laughing their heads off.

"You're going to regret that." I snarled.

"I don't think so." He adopted his 'I'm so high and mighty' look. "You see, you can't do a thing to me, because I'm the son of the pack leader, and you're just a runt mutt, that's not even a Growlithe. Why your mom just didn't leave you to die when she had you is beyond me."

I saw red.

A wind picked up, not much more than a cool breeze, but a wind. I took a long, deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out with as much power as I could. A sharp wind rushed out, which pushed all three of the Growlithe back a few inches.

Not giving them time to recover, I took another deep breath, and again exhaled. This time, a small, weak stream of water gushed out, hitting them dead on. It didn't do much, except wet their fur a bit. But with their natural fear of water, it was enough. They all ran away, yelping.

I sat down, and sighed. "Mom is _so_ gonna kill me." I muttered.

I scratched my chin, and bit at a flea, before I decided to make myself scarce. Racer would blow everything out of proportion, and it would be better if I got out of the way for a few hours.

I turned, and bounded off. I had gotten pretty good at running, from imitating my mother, or so I thought. I knew I wasn't exactly the fastest pup in the pack. Make that, I was the slowest. Sometimes I felt like a Slugma was faster than I was.

After getting about a quarter of a mile away from the pack, I sat down to rest, winded. I heard a snickering, and turned to see a Ponyta colt with his mother.

"What's… so… funny?" I panted.

"The way you were running!" He laughed.

"What's… wrong… with the… way I… run?" I asked.

He snorted. "You don't run like that. That will get you nowhere, and just tire you out."

"Well, how am I… supposed to run?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"I can't teach you, and neither can my mom. You don't have hooves. But I do know who can." He said.

"Oh? Who?" I asked.

His mother raised her head from where she was grazing, and swallowed her mouthful of grass. "Since you seem to be such a nice young foal, whatever you are, I'll show you."

"Thank you." I said, standing. I felt it important to be extra polite, so that the Rapidash wouldn't change her mind.

"You're welcome." She trotted off, with her foal at her side. I followed as best as I could. In case you haven't noticed, even a Ponyta or a Rapidash at a trot is pretty fast.

It was a quarter of a mile before we reached our destination. By that time, I was dragging my feet, and my tongue was nearly scraping the ground.

"Tired… tired…" I gasped.

"Well, you can rest now, because we're here." The Rapidash told me kindly.

"Thank you… Mrs. Rapidash…" I gasped out, collapsing.

"Welcome." She trotted off.

The Ponyta whispered a quick "Good luck" before cantering off to catch up with his mother.

Once I had caught my breath, I looked up. I was in the middle of a community of Eevee and it's evolutions, and every single one of them was staring at me.

"Um… hi?" I said, nervous.

"Hello." One of the littlest Eevee replied, before her mother shushed her.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but The Rapidash that just left told me that you could teach me how to run…" I suddenly felt very foolish.

__

I should have never left the pack. I thought to myself.

Suddenly, one of the younger Umbreon walked up to me, and sniffed my nose. "I'll teach you." He told me. My heart jumped, then plummeted when he added, "If you can catch me a fish."

"Huh?" Was my only reaction.

"You heard me. Catch me a large fish, and I'll teach you how to run."

"But I don't know how to fish!" I protested.

"Well, learn." The Umbreon turned and walked away. I was left standing there like a fool.

"Aww, pay no attention to him, Sugar." I turned to see a Vaporeon sitting behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"That there's Moonshine. 'e 'as the biggest, most inflated ego this side o' the mountains. Unfortunately, 'e's the best runner in the pack. An' 'e knows it." She replied. She had a matter of fact, down to earth attitude that I liked.

"Thanks. If I may ask, what's your name?" I asked politely.

"You ca' ask, an' ah'll tell ya. The name's Whirlwater. What's yours?"

"Uh…" The question took me by surprise. "I… don't have one…"

"Well, what do people call ya?"

"My mom calls me Little One, and everyone else in my pack calls me 'runt'." I told her.

"That's hard. What kinda pack ya in?"

"The Growlithe and Arcanine pack nearby." I replied, sitting down.

"Ah must say, you're the strangest Growlithe ah've eva' seen." She said, matching me.

"I'm not one. My mom is an Arcanine, and she accidentally bred with a Gyarados."

Whirlwater's eyes narrowed slightly. "Ah'll take your word for it. Anyways, since Moonshine's the best one ta teach ya how ta run, lets go teach ya how ta fish."

"Are you sure you want to teach me?" I asked.

"Sugar, ah have nothin' betta ta do right now, so ah might as well teach ya how ta fish." She got up and trotted off.

I groaned as I followed.

After about ten minutes of trotting, we arrived at a small creek. "Here we are."

I sat down and groaned. "No more running…"

Whirlwater laughed. "Don' worry, Sugar. Now it's swimmin'." With that, she jumped in.

"That's even worse." I muttered.

Whirlwater got out, dripping, and started pushing me towards the creek. "In ya go."

"Whirlwater! Water and I don't mix!" I yelped.

"Sure ya do. Ah ain't seen a blue poke yet that wasn't a water poke."

"Well I'm your first one!" I shouted, trying to get past.

"Ya got a water smell about ya, and that makes ya a water poke!" Whirlwater shouted back, and pushed extra hard.

I found myself standing in the middle of the water, and I froze. All my life, I had been taught that water was bad. Now, I was in the middle of a creek.

"There, now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Whirlwater asked me.

I whined softly, before I figured out that I was fine. The water wasn't hurting me. I put my nose down, and sniffed. Which earned me a nose full of water. After I finished sneezing it out, I looked up to see Whirlwater grinning.

"Told ya so."

"Aww, shut up." I grumbled.

Whirlwater laughed. "Now that we've got ya in the water, time ta teach ya how ta fish."

She walked to the middle of the creek, and I followed at her heels. The water was about chest high on me here, but as I wasn't very tall to start with, that didn't mean much.

"Now, Sugar, just do what ah do." Whirlwater told me in a quieter voice. I nodded once, and watched as she scanned the water at her feet. I jumped back in surprise when she suddenly lunged her head down, and come up, with a large fish flopping in her mouth. After a few seconds, she tossed her head and released it back into the water.

"Why did you let it go?"

"Ah'm not hungry. And ya should never fish when you ain't hungry, or fishin for someone else that cain't." I took the lesson to heart.

I stood in the middle of the creek, and looked down at my feet. I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking for, though.

After a few minutes, I noticed some shadows swimming around my legs. "Whirlwater." I whispered. "What are these?"

"Those are fish, Sugar." She whispered back. "Now, when one gets right between your legs, just reach on down, and grab it."

I waited for what seemed a long time. Every time a fish started to swim around my legs, I would do something to scare it off.

It was over an hour before one finally got right between my legs. I squinted my eyes, tensed ever so slowly, and lunged!

And come up with a mouth and noseful of water. And no fish.

"It's all right, Sugar. You're still learnin. Won't be long before you'll be able to catch one of 'em." Whirlwater reassured me. "Ya jus' gotta have patience."

"Patience was never my strong point." I muttered.

"Me neither, but I learned it."

I sighed and went back to looking at the water. It was about five minutes before another fish came around. And it was another miss.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I reopened my eyes, and went back to looking for fish.

The sun was starting to go down after I missed my tenth fish. "Com'on, Sugar. It's gonna get dark soon. We should head back."

"Just one more try." I murmured. Whirlwater sighed and nodded. I smiled thankfully, and went back to looking at the water.

A fish lazily swam up, and started to inspect my toes and feet. I resisted my urge to pounce, and instead kept as still as I could. The only thing to move was my eyes, as I tracked the fish. It took its time, going to each foot, and inspecting it, before slowly drifting down to settle between my front legs. I slowly moved my muzzle until it was pointed straight at the fish, then stopped. The fish turned to regard me with one large eye, and it was almost impossible for me to keep from lunging.

__

Come on, fish. Stop looking at me… I thought to myself. Finally, it decided I wasn't interesting, and went back to looking at whatever it is fish look at.

This was my chance. My head was in the water before I knew it, and I felt something slippery in my mouth. I took a firm grip on it, and triumphantly lifted my head above the water, blowing water out of my nose.

"Ya did it, Sugar!" The Vaporeon was grinning as wide as her mouth would allow her to. I was smiling, too, although it wasn't as noticeable.

I proudly walked up on the bank, and shook myself to get most of the water out of my fur. I put the fish down, and put a paw on it to keep it from escaping. I looked up, grinning.

"Thanks for teaching me, Whirlwater. What can I do for you in return?"

"Ah don' want anythin, Sugar. Ya gave me somethin ta do, an, even betta, ya became mah friend. That's payment enough in itself."

"Thanks again, Whirlwater." I leaned down to pick up the fish, when a thought struck me. "Whirlwater?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"What is it, Sugar?"

"Why doesn't Moonshine just catch his own fish?"

Whirlwater snickered. "Cause he's a big ol' chicken around water. He had the misfortune o' bein' raised by a couple o' Flareons, an ya can't get him near water now. But he has a huge cravin' for fish, and not many in the pack wanna sit around all day, catchin' fish for 'im."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me, Whirlwater. And thanks again for teaching me how to fish."

"You're welcome, Sugar." With that, I picked up my fish, and we trotted off in different directions.

On my way back to the pack, I thought about my day. I had gotten two important things that day. One was the ability to fish.

The other, and far more important one, was a friend.

*********************

Me: *Still ducking things that fly overhead. * Ugh… those two never stop fighting…

Firethroat: AND I'LL BET IT WAS YOU THAT TOOK MY ICE CREAM OUT OF THE FREEZER!

Vurso: WHY WOULD I EAT YOUR ICE CREAM? I'M WEAK AGAINST ICE, YOU IDIOT!

Me: *Sighs and snaps my fingers. * *They both suddenly have straight jackets on. *

Both: *Look at me, stunned. *

Me: You'll stay that way until you both calm down and stop fighting. *Snaps my fingers, and sends them both to their rooms. *

Both: *Faintly yelling. * Please review!

Me: *Sighs and goes to polish off the rest of the ice cream in the freezer. *


	3. Learning to run will be fun right?

Me: Since my muses _still_ refuse to get along, I'll have to start this off. We don't own Pokemon. Now, on with the fic.

Vurso: *Wailing faintly. * Sera!

*********************

I grinned happily as I flipped another fish out of the creek and onto the large leaves on the bank. "That's five!"

Whirlwater laughed at my enthusiasm. "Sugar, ya sure are getting good at this here fishin. You're getting betta than ah am."

My tongue lolled out as I gave a happy grin. "Think this should be enough to get Moonshine to teach me how to really run?"

"Sugar, ah know that Umbreon, an ah know that he won't be able ta resist this here fish." The Vaporeon answered from where she was sunning herself on the bank.

I could resist. Honestly, I couldn't! I mean, could you resist a perfect opportunity like that? She was practically asking for it!

I drew my paw up and back, as far out to the side as I could, and swing in down in a fast arc. The resulting wave of water completely drenched Whirlwater.

Whirlwater snorted a drop of water off of her nose, and grinned. "So that's the way ya wanna play, huh?"

I made a mock growl in answer, and we immediately started a play-wrestling match. It didn't consist of more then batting at each other with our paws, gentle play biting that wouldn't even leave a mark, and trying to push each other into the middle of the creek. It was all in play, and we had done it many times before. Thanks to the rich diet of fish, berries, fruit, and other foods that the Eevee pack introduced me to, I had started a growth spurt that now actually made me a little bigger than the Growlithe in my own pack. Which made me just the right size for wrestling.

Though it didn't necessarily mean that I would win. Whirlwater soon pinned me, just like she had every time we had wrestled.

"Just you wait!" I laughed. "I'll beat you one day!"

Whirlwater grinned. "In your dreams, Sugar." I grinned and splashed her again. Whirlwater laughed and let me up. I stood up and shook, sending water everywhere, and drenching Whirlwater again. This sent us both into another bout of laughter.

We both climbed out and shook ourselves again, then I ducked my head down and picked up the corners of the leaves in my mouth. Taking a firm grip, I lifted them up, until the bundle left the ground. It was heavy, but I could do it.

"Well, Sugar, once that Moonshine teaches ya how ta run, come on back here and we'll have a race between the three of us." I smiled and nodded. I then turned around and started to trot off.

I stopped when I had an idea, and put down the fish. I turned around and asked my friend, "Wanna come and watch?"

"Sure!" Whirlwater jumped up and trotted up beside me. I smiled and picked up the fish again, and together we went to find Moonshine.

We found him sleeping under a tree on the fringes of the pack. I purposefully trotted up to him and dropped the fish on the ground right in front of his snout.

His nose twitched and he opened his eyes. He raised his head, and looked at the five large fish in front of him.

"Huh?" Was the only reply he could think of.

"I caught you fish." I told him. "Now teach me to run."

After staring at me, then the fish, then me, then the fish again, then me, then the fish, he slowly stood, and picked up the bundle. He carefully carried it off somewhere, and trotted back a couple minutes later.

"Come on, runt. I'll teach you." He said, suddenly the gruff teacher. I grinned mentally as I trotted beside him to an open part of the meadow we were in.

"First off," He said, sitting down, "Forget all you know about running."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You can't learn how to run if you remember other ways of doing it."

"Uh…" Finding no way to argue with this, I closed my eyes and attempted to forget how to run. I slowly opened them again.

"Well? Did you?" Moonshine asked, giving me a piercing look.

"Uh… I think so…"

"Thinking so is not good enough. You have to actually do it." I groaned mentally. This was going to be a _looooooong _day…

Finally, after satisfying Moonshine that I had forgotten how to run (it took me 4 hours…) he got down to the actual teaching.

"First off, the way that you used to run wastes energy. You go up and down more than forward." I nodded, my entire attention on him.

"The real way to run is to run with your body close to the ground, bounding forward, instead of up." I nodded again. It made sense.

"I'll demonstrate." He said, standing. I stood, too, to be able to see better.

He crouched for half a second, then shot off. I turned my head to follow his progress.

Running, he was about three-quarters as tall as before. I noted how he used his back almost like a spring, absorbing the upward motion, and instead channeling it forward. I nodded to myself as I watched how he stretched himself as far as his body would go on each stride.

(A/N: Think about how a cheetah runs. Like that.)

He ran to the other end of the meadow and back, skidding to a halt in front of me.

"You got it down?" He asked, not even out of breath.

"I think so…" I said, still amazed at how good he was.

"Well, time to find out. Try it." I gulped.

"Okay…" I stood up, and set off into a run. I noticed that I was running in my old way, and tried to do what I had seen my teacher doing.

And stumbled and fell on my next stride.

I blinked as I stared up at the sky, then at black and gold as Moonshine's face appeared over me.

"Not bad, runt. But you still have a long way to go."

I sighed, and got up. I was right. I was going to be a long day.

***

By the end of the day, I had learned to run like Moonshine had showed me for a few strides without falling. But only a few strides.

"Hey, don't get discouraged. You're doing better than I thought you would." Moonshine told me, his first words of encouragement to me of the day.

"Really?" I asked, perking up a little.

"Yeah. You keep at it, and you'll soon be running at the head of the pack." I smiled slightly, and thanked him for the lesson.

"No problem. You actually caught me some fish, which is more than a lot of the members of my pack do." With that, he sent me on my way.

I met Whirlwater as I was walking towards the trail that led back to my pack, and she gave me a once over.

"Sugar, what happened to ya? You're gonna have a bunch of aches and bruises tomorrow."

"I know…" I groaned. "Learning to run is harder than I thought it would be…"

"Just stick with it, Sugar. You have the makings of a poke faster than any I've seen before."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. I'll be lucky if I'm fast enough to keep up with the pack when they start teaching the pups how to hunt."

Whirlwater just smiled.

*********************

Me: Finally, finished with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I was short a couple muses…

Both (from their rooms): LET US OUT OF HERE!

Me: NOT UNTIL YOU CAN BEHAVE! Ahem, anyways, please review! And could you guys put in your reviews anything you would like to happen to Stormchaser? I'll use all of them, eventually, I promise!!!


	4. Did I mention I hate mud?

Firethroat: Ah… ah… ah… ACHOO!! *Sets the room on fire. *

Me: *Sighs and puts it out, thanks to the almighty powers of an ff.net author. * As you can see, Firethroat's come down with the flu…

Vurso: *Starts coughing, accidentally sending a Hyper Beam at the wall. *

Me: And so has Vurso, which means they can't inspire me until they get better. Sorry for this taking so long to come out, but as you can see, I had a reason. And the next chapter may not come out for a while, as I start my Internship soon, and I have to do a total of 720 hours in 3 months… no pay.

Firethroat: Anyways, we don'v own Pokemonv… *Sneezes again. * Vera, pleave vart the fic, I think I'm gevving worve…

Vurso: *Curling up to sleep. * On wiv tha fic…

*********************

"Come on, Runt! You're still slower than a Slowpoke!" I narrowed my eyes and put on a burst of speed, drawing even with Moonshine. He gave me a contemptuous look from one eye, and easily pulled ahead.

I growled deeply in my throat, and urged my paws to move faster. Unfortunately, my paws never did like listening to me, and I only tripped, my momentum making me slide for quite a few feet before I came to a stop. After a couple seconds of laying there, I felt a shadow over me, and looked up.

"Come on, Runt. Training's not over yet today." I merely groaned as I struggled to my feet, accidentally stumbling against a rock as I did so.

__

Great… just what I need, another injury… I sighed softly as I bent my head down to lick my slashed paw, cleaning away the blood and dirt, and easing the pain.

"COME ON, RUNT!" I growled softly as I slowly started to trot back with Moonshine, limping slightly. Moonshine glared at me, and muttered something that sounded like, "Toughen up." before sprinting ahead. I groaned as I switched to a lope to follow.

Moonshine had proved to be a good friend, but as a teacher he rivaled Mewtwo himself in temperment. From the stories I'd heard, they were equally stubborn and short-tempered.

Luckily, my training was almost finished. In addition to my running lessons, Moonshine had taken it upon himself to train me in battle. Which was so not fun.

In fact…

I growled and fired a water gun as a warning when Moonshine suddenly doubled back to attack. He growled and shook his fur dry before giving me a slight smile.

"Not bad, runt, but see if you can counter this!" With that, I was presented with multiple copies of the Umbreon as he used Double Team. I merely sighed before using Quick Attack on the nearest one. It wasn't him, of course. I never could figure out which one was really him, and I regretted that once again as I fell to the ground from a tackle. I groaned and breathed deeply, trying to regain the air I lost.

"You've really got to work on your defense, runt." Moonshine said, before kneeling beside me, placing his shoulder against mine, and pushing to help me stand. "Come on. Practice is over for today. Let's get you cleaned up."

I sighed softly as I slowly trotted after my friend. My training hadn't gone to waste, as I was now faster at a trot than I had been at a full run. Though that wasn't exactly saying much.

It was only a quarter of a mile to the stream where Whirlwater was having a swim, but it felt like a thousand times that far to my sore muscles.

As soon as we reached our destination, I flopped down on the bank, groaning. Whirlwater climbed out of the stream, her dense coat sluicing water down as she grabbed a mouthful of berries and plopped them down in front of me. As soon as the berries had left her mouth, she started to chew Moonshine out. I tuned my friends out as I slowly started eating the berries, sighing in relief as more and more wounds slowly closed and the pain abated with each bite.

Once all the berries were gone, I looked up in time to hear Moonshine shakily reply, from his spot where Whirlwater had him cornered where the stream turned, "I wouldn't push her so much if I didn't think she could handle it."

I was surprised to find that it was actually possible for fur to blush. Okay, praise from Moonshine didn't come often, and to hear that… hey, why are you looking at me that way? I DON'T like him… not in that way. Nope. Not one little bit. So what if he's smart… and handsome… and funny… and strong… okay, so maybe I like him a LITTLE… but ONLY a little! I swear!

Hmm… didn't know it was possible for fur to turn purple… or red… STOP GIVING ME THOSE LOOKS! A POKE IS ENTITLED TO ONE CUBHOOD CRUSH!

Did I say crush? I meant… aww, shut up.

A few drops hit my coat, which I didn't notice. I was right next to a stream, I expected to get a little wet. When it suddenly started pouring, though, is when we all bolted for cover. Moonshine and Whirlwater both headed for their pack, while I raced to reach mine before they got in the cave we used during storms, and closed off the entrance.

Water sprayed up around me in sheets as I raced through the newly formed puddles. The now softer ground shifted under my paws, making me slide at corners, and slow my pace to pick my way more carefully. PokeGods, oh how I hate mud.

I eventually spotted the cavern ahead, and growled under my breath as I saw some of the pack slowly pushing the boulder in place. "WAIT!!!" I shouted, loud enough for them to easily hear me, and I knew that they did. They all looked up, and smiled.

And not one of them was a nice smile.

All three of them threw their weight against the boulder, closing the opening faster. I sped up, my legs working as fast as they could go, hoping against hope that I could get there in time.

Did I mention that the Irony Gods hate me?

When I was just two of my body lengths away, the boulder set in place, and I stiffened my forelegs, desperately trying to stop.

Have I mentioned yet that I hate mud?

Unfortunately, I was going too fast, and the ground was too slick. I slammed right into the boulder, letting out a single yelp of pain. Hey, you try running headfirst into a rock at full speed and you see how you feel. Too bad there wasn't a Pokemon version of Aspirin… (A/N: You will see later in the story why Stormchaser sometimes makes human references. There is a reason.)

After standing, rubbing my aching head with a paw, and growling a few choice words at the boulder; I turned and slowly started walking away. I stopped after a few steps to shake, sending water flying everywhere from my drenched coat, but it didn't do much good. I was just soaking again a couple seconds later. I finally just gave it up as a lost cause, and slowly started walking again.

I curled my lip up in disgust as the mud impaired my paws, having to pull hard to free them from the soggy ground. Lightning flashed overhead, and I scolded myself mentally for flinching. I sighed softly and kept walking.

The rain pounding on my coat was actually very refreshing, now that I thought about it. It was soothing, and it seemed to just wash away all the sad and lonely feelings that had been brought to the surface by the shunning of my own pack. I sighed softly and looked up at the roiling sky.

Did you know that the cloud patterns of a storm are actually quite interesting? In fact, I focused on one part, that if you just shifted that bit of cloud here, and a little there, would look just like a Pidgeot in full flight.

I gasped, and my eyes widened as the pieces of cloud shifted, forming into the exact same picture I had in my mind. "Whoa… cool coincidence."

I turned to look at the other formations around me, and saw another one that, if it had a tail, would look just like a hissing Espeon. I gulped nervously as a piece of cloud detached itself, and, going AGAINST the wind, floated over to the formation, forming into the forked tail of an Espeon.

"This is way too weird…" I muttered to myself. Time to find out this was coincidence or not.

I looked up, searching until I found the perfect cloud. The only Pokemon it resembled was a ditto, which was why I had chosen it. There would be no chance for coincidence with this. Now… what Pokemon to choose…

I ran through all the different species I knew, and none of them seemed to fit. I needed something complex enough that there would be no way chance could do it.

I looked down, and found myself staring at my reflection in a puddle. A smile slowly found its way to my face. Why not?

I slowly raised my head, and concentrated on myself. Every little detail, I formed in my mind, then concentrated on the cloud, keeping the image in my mind.

For a moment, nothing happened, and I was starting to wonder if it was after all just coincidence, when the cloud shuddered, and started to change.

Slowly, bit by bit, it formed the general shape of a four legged Pokemon. Then, ever so slowly, details started to form…

Ten minutes later, I was looking at an exact replica of myself in the clouds. It looked exactly like me… even down to my tail ribbons, which were now snapping in the wind.

Slowly, the cloud-me opened its eyes, and looked down at me. A slow smile found its way over its face, and I found myself smiling back.

Suddenly, the cloud whirled, and dashed off. And I found myself following.

Slowly, as I ran, I felt something strange happening. It is hard to describe it to someone that has never experienced it, but I will try.

Something seemed to slowly filter into me… it was powerful… it made my blood sing. I was filled with a wildness… a fierceness… and I suddenly found that I was a part of the storm… a part of that raging force above my head…

The wind urged me on, and I found myself going faster… faster… faster than Moonshine… faster than a Rapidash…

Faster than a Pidgeot at full speed.

No one believed me when I told them this later, but I _was_ part of the storm.

The cloud-me still bounded ahead, gleefully bounding from one outstretch of cloud to another. It sometimes stopped to look over its shoulder, to see if I was still following.

And I knew where it was taking me…

Suddenly, we were there. After finding a place to stand on a large pile of rocks, I looked up into the boiling center, where the cloud-me calmly sat, as I would on a gentle spring day. Our eyes met, and the cloud-me silently mouthed something.

And I knew what it said.

I closed my eyes, feeling the amazing power singing through my veins…

My eyes snapped open, and I raised my head to the heavens. And I only spoke three words.

"I… AM… STORMCHASER!!!!!!!!" My voice ended in a wild howl, and, unnoticed by me, a strong wind blasted outward, nearly flattening the trees around the rock pile.

I didn't know this, but all around the world, Pokemon stopped whatever they were doing. Whether they were battling, eating, sleeping, they all stopped and shuddered at the feeling of raw, snapping power that flashed through them.

***

Far underground, eighteen eyes snapped open, all at the same time. Eighteen heads raised to look at the rock ceiling above, and their leader, a cat-like pokemon with purplish-white skin, and a dark purple underbelly, voiced what they were all thinking.

"What the hell was that?"

*********************

Me: *Sighs. * As you can see, I'm having problems updating, and it was killer writing this. I would start, stop, and come back to it later. I did it so many times I was afraid I would never get it done.

Firethroat: Vo, pleave review, and gev well cardv and flowerv are welcome.

Me: That's it, back to bed with you.

Vurso: Gladly… *Both shuffle slowly back to bed, exhausted. *

Me: *Sighs. * Please review, now I gotta go take care of my muses… they may be annoying, but after them being around so long, they're like family.

Firethroat: Aww… we didn't know you cared…

Me: BACK TO BED!!! *Goes to go make sure they stay this time. *

Vurso: Pleave review…


	5. Note to self Stay away from Team Rocket

Firethroat: Do we own it? Not on your life.  
  
Vurso: *Puts his head in his paws.* Keep it down, Firethroat. My head hurts.  
  
Firethroat: It's not my fault you have a hangover.  
  
Me: Yeah. Although who knew that chocolate is like alcohol to dragons?  
  
Vurso: *Puts his head under his pillow.* Just shut up and start the fic.  
  
Me: *Sighs.* Fine. And sorry for this taking so long. Writers block, a.k.a. Vurso and Firethroat went on vacation to Jamaica and didn't take me with them.  
  
Firethroat: *Sweatdrops.* Uh. we brought you back a souvenir?  
  
Me: Woohoo! What did you get me?  
  
Firethroat: *Gulps.* A surfboard.  
  
Me: Yes! *Grabs it and runs out the door to try it out.* You take care of this chapter, Firethroat.  
  
Firethroat: WHAT? *Looks at his claws, and then the keyboard.* Please tell me she's kidding. the keys get stuck on my claws. *Sighs and sits down on the chair, which breaks under the 200 pounds of dragon.* Just my luck. *He stays sitting on the crumpled remains of what used to be my favorite chair, and starts typing.*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ya've gotta be kiddin' me, sugar. We're really supposed to believe that you controlled the storm clouds last night?" Whirlwater gave me a skeptical look, which was extremely funny on her Vaporeon face.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but I did. And the name's Stormchaser now." Whirlwater snorted with laughter.  
  
"Well, scuse me, but that's gotta be tha weirdest name Ah've eva come outta anyone's mouth, Poke or human." My eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey, I don't make fun of your name."  
  
"That's cause it's a normal one!" By this time, Whirlwater was rolling on her back, she was laughing so hard.  
  
All this time, Moonshine had remained silent, which in itself wasn't so unusual. The Dark type was the quietest member of our little group, and he never said anything without thinking about it first. His deep, shadowy voice broke up our little fight as efficiently as if he had shouted, although he was talking at barely the normal voice level.  
  
"Could you do it again?"  
  
I blinked in surprise. "I don't know. I haven't tried yet."  
  
"Well, try then."  
  
I nodded, and looked up at the nearly cloudless sky, a surprising change from last night. There was only one cloud up there, and it was a pretty puny one, at that.  
  
A smile crept across my muzzle as I thought of the perfect Pokemon to shape it into. Some glowing eyes, and five minutes later, a perfect replica of Whirlwater stared down at us from the sky.  
  
"Ah'll neva doubt ya again, Storm." Whirlwater gasped out, breathless. I smirked at the fact that she called me by my rightful name.  
  
"What do you think, Moonshine?" I asked, turning to the Umbreon. His eyes were closed in deep thought, and his ears and tail twitched constantly. Finally, he reopened his eyes.  
  
"We need to keep this to ourselves. Who knows what would happen if someone found out what you can do. And if a human gets wind about it." We all shuddered.  
  
"Too late." A nasally voice said. We turned to see a Meowth that was standing on his hind legs. "Cause we's gonna catch yas, and take yas in to the Boss."  
  
"Yeah? Ya an what army?" Whirlwater challenged.  
  
"This one." The Meowth replied, and two humans jumped down from the trees behind him. A male and a female, their scents told me. The male had lavender-blue hair, while the female had hair as red as a Flareon's skin. They both had the same marking on the fur-skin thing they wore, which I later learned was called "clothes".  
  
Not even giving us a chance to react, they threw three Pokeballs at us. I heard Whirlwater's and Moonshine's yelps as they were sucked in, and tried to fight it myself, all to no avail.  
  
It was dark, and warm. I couldn't see, but I felt like I was in an enclosed space. I started to struggle hard, kicking against invisible walls, slashing out with my paws blindly. It was then I heard a voice, which I felt came from outside the Pokeball. I recognized it as the Meowth's.  
  
"Yous might as well stop struggling. Those are Master Balls, you'll never get out." I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Master Balls. the bane of ever wild Pokemon's existence. We were done for.  
  
"We did it! We'll get that promotion for sure!" A female voice declared, and I felt funny for a second, until I realized that my Pokeball was being picked up.  
  
My blood ran cold at the next statement. "We'll become Executives before you know it! Finally, our chance to become sub-leaders in Team Rocket!"  
  
Team Rocket. the second most terrifying thing to all Pokemon, except for the Legendaries. It was often used as a way to keep young Pokemon in line and out of trouble. "Don't stay out too late, or Team Rocket will get you!", with minor variations, was something often told to the more impressionable youngsters. And now we had been captured by them.  
  
I laid my head down on my paws and cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Firethroat: *Evil grin.* That will teach her to leave me alone to write something.  
  
Me: *Comes in, all wet and holding my surfboard.* Finished already? *Hugs him.* Cool!  
  
Firethroat: *Starts to regret doing that.* Uh. yeah. I'll just go. do. stuff. now. *Exits in a hurry.*  
  
Me: *Uploads the chapter without bothering to check it.* *Goes to take care of my sick Dragonite.*  
  
Firethroat: *Pokes his head in after I finish.* Uh. please review. now I gotta go before Sera figures out what I did. I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year. *Gulps and runs.* 


	6. Life stinks, aka, enter Ember

Me: *Smiles * Say hello to my new muse, Eric!

Eric: Uh… hi?

Vurso: You'll like this story, Eric. There's an Umbreon in it, just like you.

Eric: Really?

Firethroat: Yeah. But his name's Moonshine.

Eric: -_-' Why did the Umbreon have to get stuck with the crappy name?

Me: It was the first thing that came to mind, so shut up. Disclaimer, please?

Eric: Sera doesn't own pokemon. ^_^ But me, Firethroat, and Vurso do.

Vurso: Oh please…

Firethroat: *Eyes slowly turning red. * HE STOLE MY JOB!!!! I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Vurso: *Groans. * I'll just start the fic, before WWIII starts.

*********************

I lowered my head closer to the ground, keeping a sharp eye on my opponents. A sharp growl bubbled in my throat, and my claws flexed in and out, over and over. Every muscle in my body was tense, to the point that a tiny sound would make them all snap. My eyes glowed a faint red, and the only thought in my mind was _I'm in some DEEP shit._

The team of electric types before me was just as tense as I was. I could nearly see each individual hair on the Jolteon quivering with pent-up excitement and power. Electricity jumped from magnet to magnet on the Magneton, and crackled around the Electabuzz's fists. The Raichu's tail lashed back and forth behind it, nearly hitting the Amphoras in the face. A smirking Electrode rounded out the group.

A snap of the fingers from the hidden human in the balcony above, and all six pokemon let loose with a massive combined Thunder, headed straight towards me.

I barely managed to think _This is gonna hurt… _before instinct took over and I put up a Light Screen. When the attack hit, it flickered and nearly went out, before I managed to strengthen it.

__

Concentrate… Moonshine's voice echoed in my head. Slowly, the Light Screen thickened, and my breath rasped louder in the giant room.

Pulling more strength from my aching muscles, I dashed forward, and rammed into my own Light Screen. I felt a sharp pain as the Thunder connected, but I was through and out before it could immobilize me. As I neared my opponents, I saw a look of horror slowly cross their faces as I readied a massive Hyper Beam.

At point blank range, I fired, and the backlash sent me flying backwards into the air. I kept my feet under me, as longtime experience had taught me. I had only been knocked off my feet once… and… well… let's just say that you are NOT supposed to see your own guts.

I landed lightly on all four feet, and closed my eyes as smoke blew over me. A small Gust took care of that problem, and I opened my eyes to see my charred opponents all laying there, swirly eyed.

I lowered my head, this time in exhaustion, not defense, until my nose brushed the ground. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on just remaining on all fours. Eight straight hours of training will take it out of you.

My legs trembled with sheer exhaustion, and my usually pristine coat was almost indistinguishable in color under the grime.

I felt one of the Grunts hook a chain to my titanium collar. My sign of servitude. My sign of slavery. The thing I hated most in my life, that I had clawed and bitten at until my fur was stained red with my blood.

A sharp tug, and I slowly stumbled after the Rocket. I never bothered to learn any names. I only knew the name of the leader, Giovanni, and that's because he was mentioned so often. I would never give any of the others the honor of me learning their names.

After a long walk down seemingly endless hallways, we came to the Pokemon kennels. After walking down a few more aisles, we came to the cage that I shared with Whirlwater and Moonshine. I felt and heard the chain unhook, and I was pushed in roughly. I fell to the ground as I heard the steel door slam closed behind me. My breath came in short gasps, and everything ACHED. My muscles trembled, and I seriously doubted that, even if Mewtwo himself attacked, I would be able to get up.

"Poor Storm…" Whirlwater murmured from someplace to my left. "Those dumb ol' humans are runnin ya ragged…"

"I'm surprised that she's still alive, with the strain that they've put her through. Here, help me get her to her bed." Moonshine commented softly. I felt their small bodies on each side of me, struggling to help support me. I slowly managed to gain my feet, and I stumbled forward until I reached the pile of straw that was my bed. Again I collapsed, and this time, nothing could rouse me.

Whirlwater slowly begin to groom the muck from my coat, and Moonshine added his efforts. After spending over a year under the control of the Rockets, I had often come back from "training" too exhausted to even eat or drink. So they had taken it upon themselves to keep me clean.

It took them a full hour to get every bit of dust, dirt, ash, and mud out. And this was with Whirlwater often using her Water Gun to wash my fur. But at the end, it fairly shone in the faint light.

As I had grown, my coat had slowly changed from a soft turquoise color to a beautiful blue as pure as that of an untouched glacier, with the very tips dusted with white, giving an icy, mottled look. My spots, underside, muzzle, and tail ribbons were the white of new-fallen snow, and my purple cape had deepened to a deep indigo. My head ornament was a cerulean blue, and, to finish it, Whirlwater often commented that my eyes reminded her of the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen.

But this was all from Whirlwater and Moonshine's mouths. I just say myself as a poke larger than a Rapidash, that was blue, white, and purple, with red eyes.

The hour had given me time to recover, and I slowly and silently made my way over to the junk they gave us that they had the nerve to call "food". Personally, I thought that if they had to eat it, they would never call it food again, and would never make us eat it again, either. And that it should be buried far, far away. Preferably with all of Team Rocket, who would then have to eat it to survive, then starve when it ran out. But that's just me talking. And my stomach.

Ugh. Great. Just great. The wet stuff, and it had set. I sighed and quickly choked it down. My stomach wanted to bring it back up, but sheer hunger made me keep it down. After completely draining my water bowl, I went back to collapse on my bed again. What I wouldn't give for a decent meal right about then.

"Life sucks." I sighed as I lay my head on my paws.

"Storm! Where in tha world did ya learn that kinda language! Ah'm ashamed ah you." Whirlwater scolded.

I raised an eyebrow. "We've been caught and held captive by Rockets for over a year. And you're asking me where I learned that kind of language? Besides, it's true."

Whirlwater sighed. "Ah won't argue with ya there, sugah. We've hit rock bottom, an we're still bein' forced ta dig." Moonshine grunted an agreement from his bed.

I heard a door slam, and Rockets slowly make their way down the aisle. From the sounds, I gathered that they were dragging something, and it was putting up a good fight.

"Put it with the Vaporeon, Umbreon, and Blue. All the other cages are full." A Rocket Executive said harshly. Blue was the name they had given me, from lack of anything else to call me.

"Oh goody, another addition to our happy little family." Moonshine said sarcastically as the door was opened, a large pokemon was forced in, and the door closed behind it.

"Hush now, Moonshine. Tha poor thing's just been captured an taken from family an friends. Ya could at least be nice fa once." Whirlwater said harshly. It had been a long day, and tempers were short. "Now, what's ya name an species, sugah?"

A large paw, adorned by a cuff of iron, and a lion-like face moved into the light that shone in from the small hole in the ceiling. _Male, _was the first thought to grace my mind.

In a voice of velvet thunder, that slightly shook the walls and floor, he replied, "Ember. And I am an Entei."

"Oh, great, a Legendary. How can things get any worse?" Moonshine groaned and buried his face under his paws.

"What's his problem?" Ember rumbled. "He should be honored to be in the presence of a Legendary."

"His problem is that you being here will draw more attention to everyone in this cage. And you don't want the attention of the Rockets. Especially Giovanni." I replied bitterly, not even bothering to raise my head.

"Why? What could he do to a Pokemon of my size, strength, and importance?"

"Plenty." I growled. "And if you don't obey, they put you in solitary confinement for a week. No food, no water, no light, no contact with other Pokemon. Most go crazy."

He blinked. "You sound as if you know what goes on around here."

"She should." Whirlwater sighed. "We've been here fa ova a year."

He winced. It seemed that even the Legendaries were aware of the stories about Team Rocket. And the worst part is, most are true.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore our new room mate and go to sleep, until I felt a paw poking me in the side. I opened one eye and looked at Ember crossly. "What now?"

"Move. This is the only bed big enough to hold me."

I growled. "You can sleep here, but do not think for one instant that I'm sleeping on the floor. This is MY bed, and it will continue to be so." I scooted over, until I was pressed into the wall, and felt Ember lay beside me. I put my head on my paws again, and desperately tried to go to sleep.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

"What's it like here?" Ember asked.

"The food stinks, we never get enough rest, they run us ragged from training, and enjoy using lots of TMs on us, just to see what will happen. And I won't even mention the experiments. Now let me sleep, I get little enough of it as it is." I complained, and closed my eyes. Finally, I started to drift off, and I felt Ember slowly drift into sleep beside me. Finally, blessed oblivion claimed me.

*********************

Me: Phew. Glad that's over.

Vurso: Right now, Sera's computer is being evil, and won't let her on the Internet, so she won't be able to post this immediately.

Firethroat: *Still fuming from before. *

Me: *Sighs * Firethroat, if it will make you feel better, you can have the last of the chocolate moolenium crunch in the freezer.

Firethroat: *Suddenly happy again. * Yay! *Runs off toward the kitchen. *

Vurso: *Laughs. * And something funny happened. Sera WAS going to have the readers make a poll, on who Stormchaser should end up with. But then, she looked at the reviews one day, and found that someone had suggested that Storm should end up with Entei. Since that person solved a dilemma without being asked, and solved a lot of personal turmoil for Sera, that person gets a special pat on the back, and a truckload of whatever their favorite food is.

Eric: *Blinks. * Am I ever gonna have to make long speeches like that?

Me: Maybe. Anyways, this chapter was mostly to show how life with the Rockets is for the trio, and to introduce Ember. Don't worry, they should be escaping in a few chapters. And that brings me to something else. I need some names for some of the young legendaries. I already have names for Suicune (of course, she's the star!), Entei, Raikou, Mewtwo (will be the same name he'll have in my other Pokemon story I'm working on, actually) and Mew. I need names for Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos, Ho-oh, and Celebi. Remember, Articuno doesn't have a kid, and all the adult legendaries will be just called by their species names. It's just a way to distinguish them all. And remember. All of them, even Celebi, are male.

Eric: *Jaw open. * *Hopes he never has to make long speeches like that. * Anyways, please review. You get a cookie if you do.

Me: Hmm… bribery… it has potential.

Vurso: *Sweatdrops. *


End file.
